Watashi o mamotte kudasai
by Sorank
Summary: Sesshomaru y kagura nuevamente en una batalla contra Naraku para lograr estar juntos, pero que pasara cuando ella requiera de la protección para proteger, a lo que en aquellos momentos es lo mas preciado de su vida? one Show lemmon


_**Watashi o mamotte kudasai (por favor protégeme)**_

—Te has demorado demasiado,— dijo lord Sesshomaru mientras salía de las sombras y se acercaba imponentemente hacia mí.

—No fue mi culpa, cada vez se me hace más difícil escapar de la vigilancia de Naraku.— dije en mi defensa en un susurro.

—No importa, ya basta de platica.— ordeno y con su velocidad demoniaca me hizo chocar contra un árbol y casi con ferocidad me abrió el kimono y subió una de mis piernas a su hombro, mientras él se arrodillaba y sus labios comenzaron a besar mi intimidad, haciéndome jadear por la impresión, luego comenzó a mover su lengua llevándome con esa acción a placeres nunca antes siquiera imaginados.

Después sin esperar que siquiera recuperase la reparación después de la avalancha de sensaciones, me llevo al suelo e invadió mi cuerpo con su imponente virilidad, dándome un par de estocadas, antes de voltearse y hacerme quedar sentada en sus caderas, con las manos en su níveo y fuerte pecho, entrando hasta el fondo de mi cuerpo, jadee entre el placer y la incomodidad que me provocaba su invasión.

—Muévete.— me ordeno tomando mis caderas para que nuestros movimientos fuesen mas sincronizados, era un placer lento y controlado, y me encantaba cuando Sesshomaru me hacía sentir la ilusión que yo llevaba el control, serré los ojos de tanto placer, me volvía loca siempre cuando estaba con él, aunque él solo mostraba estar sintiendo placer cuando llegaba al éxtasis y dejaba su esencia en mí.

Gimió mientras aferraba mas sus garras a mis caderas, casi con demasiada fuerza, pero eso el lugar de molestarme solo me hacia arquearme más hacia él, lo que me hace serrar mis músculos en torno a él, demasiado cerca de las estrellas…

Pero siempre era lo mismo, nuestros encuentros eran puramente carnales y carentes de sentimientos, nunca, desde la primera vez se había hablado de sentimientos.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa?, ¿te he lastimado?— pregunto él después de un rato de estar tirados en la hierba, con su mano sobre una de mis piernas que estaban a cada lado de sus caderas, y mi cuerpo apoyado sobre su musculoso torso.

—No, no es eso.— respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos, aunque en algunas zonas podía sentir cierto ardor y frio, como cuando se tiene una herida recién hecha, aunque esta no era la primera vez y en un par de minutos ya se curaría.

—Entonces, ¿en qué piensas?— volvió a preguntar, aunque creo que no tanto por curiosidad o interés en mí como tal, sino por simple prevención, buscando cualquier señal que le diera a entender que estaba siendo o no controlada por Naraku para que le hiciera daño. Por eso en ocasiones me preguntaba, que haría él si alguna vez eso sucedía o lo llegaba a siquiera sospechar.

—Nada, no es nada.— dije mientras pasaba el dedo por su torso, negándome a verlo a la cara, aun no sabía cómo decirle lo que tan celosamente guardaba en mi interior.

—Se muy bien que escondes algo,— dijo en su tono monocorde, mientras iba subiendo su mano hasta mi garganta y posándola allí en un gesto posesivo y amenazador, haciéndome alzar mi rostro hacia el suyo.— dime.— exigió.

—No te va a gustar.— dije tragando y humedeciéndome los labios, entre el temor de ser descubierta y la excitación de estar tan cerca de él.

—Habla.— insistió.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.— solté intentando leer su expresión, sin lograrlo, Sesshomaru era muy complejo y nunca sacaba al exterior lo que sentía o pensaba.

—¿Qué clase de favor?— dijo soltando mi garganta y pareció ponerse a la defensiva.

—Amerito de tu protección, por unos meses, no será mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Naraku posee mi corazón y ya no aguanto más estar bajo sus constantes amenazas.— sabía que él podía leer en mi rostro lo que pensaba con solo mirarme por lo que preferí contarle otra verdad en lugar de una a medias.

—Te llevare a un lugar, no habrá riesgo que él pueda encontrarte allí y yo podre ir y tenerte cuando sea.— aseguro con lo que tras mucho tiempo pude descifrar que era una sonrisa, e irguiéndome un poco con su mano en mi trasero y capturando mis labios con los de él en un beso posesivo, para hacerme suya una vez más, sin piedad, con estocadas certeras y profundas…

.

—En este lugar Naraku no te encontrara.— dijo Sesshomaru dejándome de pie en el pasto.

—Muchas gracias.— dije tirándome de nuevo en sus brazos, en ese lugar podría tener la paz que necesitaba en los meses que estaban por venir.

—Dámelas cuando la amenaza que es tu creador no exista.— replico sin inmutarse con mi gesto, por el contrario parecía molesto y tenso, y de hecho había estado así desde que le había pedido este favor.

—En ese momento te daría mi vida si me la pidieses.— le asegure, entonces él, sin decir nada más, me hizo soltarlo y desapareció con un gruñido.

No sabía cómo interpretar eso, ¿debía tomarlo como que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo o que no sabía que decir o que yo no era suficiente recompensa como para tomarse la molestia de matar a Naraku?, de cualquier forma fuese lo que fuera dolía su apatía y mucho.

Pero no le prestaría atención, me enfocaría en cuidar de lo que llevaba dentro de mí, con mi vida si era necesario.

.

—Kagura, ¿Dónde estás?— dijo la suave y profunda voz de Sesshomaru, calmada e inexpresiva como siempre, no era que estuviéramos jugando al escondite ni nada por el estilo, si no que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, y algunas cosas habían cambiado en mí, cosas imposibles de ocultar, por eso me estaba escondiendo.

No sabía cómo decirle que esperaba a su hijo, no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a él, no había lo estado en el pasado y ahora tampoco.

—Ya comprendo.— dijo antes de comenzar a andar y solo cuando desapareció su energía demoniaca que me permití salir de mi escondite.

Por encima de mi kimono se adivinaba perfectamente la abortada redondez de mi vientre y yo no tenía el valor para decirle porque estaba así, prefería esconderme a enfrentar su ira.

—No mi amado, no comprendes nada.— dije una vez de pie donde él había estado entes de irse, mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y nuestro hijo se movía en mi interior…

.

—_Adelántense.— ordeno Sesshomaru a su sirviente._

—_Pero amo bonito…— le intento replicar el anciano dudoso y verde que siempre seguía a Sesshomaru._

—_Largo.— insistió, una vez el viejo demonio desapareció junto con la niña humana, y tomándome por sorpresa, Sesshomaru utilizo su látigo contra la rama del árbol en la que me encontraba, haciéndome caer al suelo indefensa ante cualquier ataque que él hubiera querido hacerme._

—_¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?— pregunto con voz indiferente pero increíblemente hermosa._

_Yo no sabía que decir, si lo había estado siguiendo, pero básicamente era por admiración, porque desde que había sido creada y lo había visto por primera vez, me había fascinado su elegancia y hermosura. Y aun siendo apuntado con su espada hecha con los colmillos de una de las creaciones de Naraku, hacia como lo era yo, no me atrevía a revelar mi verdadera motivación._

—_Me importa muy poco si me lo dices, de igual forma no pretendo matarte, no gastare mi energía en ti de esa manera.— me aseguro, pude sentir como su espada recorría desde mi cabeza hasta la hendidura de mi espalda, "¿Qué pretendía Sesshomaru hacer conmigo?" me pregunte con temor.— solo quisiera aclarar una duda que tengo sobre las creaciones de Naraku.— y cortando el cinturón de mi kimono hizo que este se abriera por la parte de al frente._

_Solté una exclamación de asombro y vergüenza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la abertura que había dejado mi pecho al descubierto, aunque solo empleando una mano para eso y con la otra mano sacaba mi abanico de la manga de mis ropas y de un rápido movimiento, salte lejos de la imponente figura de Sesshomaru—sama._

—_Jum, ya me esperaba que hicieras algo así, aunque con lo que has hecho, has aclarado parte de mi duda.— dijo con aire desinteresado._

—_No me interesa a lo que estés diciendo, ¡danza de las cuchillas!— con ese ataque provoque una pared de polvo ante el Youkay y yo intente huir en mi pluma, pero antes de desplegar mi pluma por completo, Sesshomaru la sujeto y la lanzo lejos de mí e introdujo su mano entre mi kimono, luego que con su agarre mis brazos quedaran imposibilitados, ya que me los había apretado fuertemente._

—_¿Sigues siéndote indiferente lo que digo?— pregunto dándole a mi pecho un apretón que me hizo gemir, esto jamás lo había sentido, ¿Qué me hacia él?, ¿Qué era esto que me estaba haciendo sentir?, su mano tomo mi pecho completo desde la base, y a partir de allí arrastro sus garras hasta la cima del mismo suavemente, llevándome a la locura.— porque si es así, tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa, puedo ver cuánto te encanta.— lentamente su mano descendió de mi pecho, casi tortuosamente arrastrando suavemente sus uñas, por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi cadera sin llegar a lastimarme. Yo me sentía sin respiración, por todo lo que me estaba hacendó sentir.— me pregunto, como reaccionaras cuando hago lo que tengo pensado.— susurro muy cerca de mi oreja mordiendo el puntiagudo lóbulo de esta._

_Toda la imponente figura de su cuerpo, que en el pasado me había sido aterradora y fascinante al mismo tiempo, ahora estaba contra mi espalda transmitiéndome su calor abrasador. Esta era la primera vez que sentía un halo de calor en mi cuerpo desde que mi corazón había sido arrancado de mi pecho, volver a sentir que no es tener frio era algo de lo que fácilmente me podía volver adicta._

_Ahora aunque mis brazos estaban libres, yo no me quería alejar de él, quería que siguiera con lo que me hacia sentí, que con sus caricias llenara el vasio que la ausencia de mi corazón creaba en mí, que calentara el inclemente frio que torturaba mi alma. Pero no era por las sensaciones que físicamente que estaba haciendo sentir Sesshomaru con sus caricias sino por lo plena y por primera vez querida que me estaba haciendo sentir._

_Sesshomaru beso mi nuca al tiempo que su mano iba de mi cadera a mi ombligo y de allí comenzó a bajar hasta mí…_

—_¡Sesshomaru-sama!— grite arqueándome más cerca de él y sujetando su mano para que no la apartara, él se rio y de igual forma aparto su mano, pero solo por unos instante, que luego me di cuenta que fue para sacase él sus ropas, cuando me volví hacia él._

_Se había quitado todo, y ahora me atraía hacia él con fuerza tomándome de la nuca, para luego deslizar su mano hasta mi hombro y hacer que me kimono cayera al suelo dejándome expuesta, pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada a mi alrededor, en su presencia todo era perfecto. Me beso en los labios con casi desesperación._

_No se cómo llegamos a esto, pero de un momento a otro, yo me encontraba bajo él en el suave pasto, jadee al sentir sus labios contra mi cuello, lo cual uso como distracción para irse internando en mí muy lentamente. Creo que gracias a eso el dolor no duro mucho, poco antes que él comenzara a moverse ya había desaparecido, cuando esta por explotar de tanto placer yo me aferre a sus hombros y deje que mi cuerpo se arqueara contra Sesshomaru a su voluntad._

_Como algo increíblemente mágico, los dos llegamos al clímax juntos, quedando con las respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes. Él tomándome de la cintura me hizo quedar apoyada de un costado, con dificultad abrí mis ojos para verlo, parecía satisfecho y divertido, y acariciaba mi cintura con suavidad._

—_Me sorprende lo perfeccionista que fue Naraku contigo.— dijo mientras deslizaba su mano desde detrás de mi oreja hasta mi ombligo lentamente, mientras que mis manos estaban simplemente en su pecho, sin fuerzas para siquiera acariciarlo.— Lastimas que tienes su marca.— continuo al notar la quemadura en forma de araña de mi espalda bajo sus níveos dedos…_

_._

Me desperté agitada, como lo había estado esa vez con Sesshomaru, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de tenerlo a él diciéndome lo bien que me había hecho Naraku, tenía a su hijo inquieto dentro de mi vientre, en medio de la noche. Al parecer le perturbaban los truenos y relámpagos que rugían fuera de la cabaña que nos mantenía a salvo.

En todo este tiempo que había transcurrido, había comprobado que extrañaba a Sesshomaru con mi vida, extrañaba sus caricias, sus garras clavándose en mi piel para acercarme más a su cuerpo cuando me hacia suya, sus besos, sus comentarios posesivos a la hora de referirse a mí. Extrañaba todo cuanto él era, anhelaba con ansias que él volviera y yo tuviera el valor de decirle todo lo que debí hacerle dicho la última vez que habíamos estado juntos, antes que me trajera aquí, ya que desde que me había escondido en su última visita, no había vuelto más, y todo era culpa mía.

Cada vez veía mas cercano el nacimiento de mi hijo con Sesshomaru, cada vez lo sentía más grande, más vivo en mi interior. Desde que había empezado a moverse yo le había comenzado a hablar del gran Youkai que era su padre y parecía entenderme y gustarle lo que hiciera.

Hoy como la mayoría de los días estaba caminando hacia un estanque hermoso y cristalino, cuando sentí una molestia en mi vientre segundo por un agudo dolor, que paso rápido, rápidamente me acerque al estanque, en el que en todo momento creía ver la cara de mi amado. Me arrodille en la orilla de este y roce mis dedos en la fría superficie del agua, tratando de convencerme que no era nada lo que acababa de sentir, que todo estaba bien. Cuando un ruido a mis espaldas me hizo poner de pie, pero al hacerlo una estruendosa explosión me derribo. Instintivamente lleve las manos a mi vientre, protegiéndolo de la caída.

—Al fin te encuentro, Kagura.— dijo Naraku, mientras yo intentaba percibir de donde provenía su voz, mientras me erguía con algo de dificultad.— ahora pagaras tu desobediencia.— continuo con una risa.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— pregunte, haciendo lo posible porque no se percatara de mi estado.

—Adsorbiendo a tu amado Sesshomaru, es increíble lo poderosa que es su sangre de un verdadero Youkai.— sentí como si una flecha afilada me hubiera atravesado el pecho, y aunque mi corazón estaba bajo su poder, lo sentía doliente y sangrante mas allá de lo físico.

—Eso no puede ser.— susurre mientras miraba hacia abajo, aun sin haberme erguido del todo.

—Compruébalo por ti misma.— me sugirió caminando frente a mí y alzo una de sus manos y de sus garras brotaron nubes de veneno como solían hacerlo de las de Sesshomaru.— Morirás con el propio veneno de tu héroe.

Por un segundo agache la cabeza y me prepare para el impacto de su ataque, pero entonces mi hijo se movió en mi vientre, fue cuando saque mi abanico y le lance el primer ataque que se ocurrió, para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Pero Naraku hizo que su mano se desplegara en tentáculos tomándome del cuello y arrastrándome de vuelta ante él y rio antes de decir.

—De nada te servirá correr.— nuevamente usando las garras envenenadas de Sesshomaru comenzó a dirigirlas hacia mí. Lo único por lo que podía preocuparme en esos momentos era por mi hijo y su bienestar.

Pero de repente un haz de luz salió de su pecho, seguido por otros en varias direcciones, soltándome se coloco una mano en la parte de su armadura donde sobresalía un ojo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?— pregunto retrocediendo antes de volverse un montón de trozos de carne y ropa volando por todos lados, solo dejando en su lugar la imponente y poderosa figura de Sesshomaru, con ropas rasgadas y emergiendo de una segadora luz verde, empuñando una espada que no se parecía ni a Tokiyin ni a colmillo sagrado, y que brillaba con destellos verdes también, en su reaparecido brazos izquierdo.

—Corre.— fue lo único que me dijo, alzando su mano derecha. Por instinto supe que ese era mi corazón, sin ser consciente de ello, mi mano se dirigió allí donde debía estar ese musculo. El órgano que parecía latir en la mano de Sesshomaru se convirtió en una neblina roja que pareció danzar en el viento hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí mi corazón palpitar desenfrenado en mi pecho, por primera vez desde que había sido creada era verdaderamente libre.

Mientras estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, los trazos de Naraku esparcidos en el suelo se habían alzado y comenzado a unirse nuevamente.

—Te he dicho corre.— yo de solo escucharlo eche a correr, intentado ignorar el profundo dolor que laceraba mi vientre y el liquido que se deslizaba por mis piernas seguí corriendo hasta que al sentir una presencia me detuve.

Sabía de quien era esta presencia, no por mis sentidos demoniaco, sino porque era mi hermana, y ella al igual que yo odiaba estar bajo la dominio de Naraku, solo que Kanna nunca dio a conoce su desacuerdo, en cambio yo nunca oculte mi odio hacia mi creado.

—Naraku me mando a matarte.— dijo su voz inocente y libre de culpa, dejándose ver desde detrás de un árbol.— pero no quiero hacerlo.

—Solo tú decides si lo haces o no.— le dije acercándome a ella.

—Si no te mato yo, él lo hará, puede matarte donde quiera que estés, tiene tu corazón,— afirmo desviando la mirada.

—No Kanna, no lo hará,— tome su mano y la lleve a mi pecho, donde aun mi corazón aun latía desenfrenado.— soy libre, Sesshomaru me libero entregándome mi corazón.

—Eres libre.— musito suavemente.

—Y tú también lo serás cuando Sesshomaru destruya a Naraku,— intentaba no demostrarlo, pero cada vez el dolor en mi vientre era más fuerte.

—Estaré agradecida con él por siempre.— dijo y se arrojo a abrazarme, algo muy extraño en ella, ya que jamás demostraba sus emociones y al soltarme corrió riendo entre los arboles luego de tirar su espejo al suelo, dejando que se hiciera añicos.

Con dificultad comencé a correr nuevamente, necesitaba llegar a la cabaña, sabía que mi hijo estaba por nacer, pero en medio de la guerra que se estaba desatando a mis espaldas lo mejor sería encontrar un lugar un poco tranquilo. Pero en todo el trayecto había muchos demonios que intentaron atacarme, lo que me retrasó mucho, empeorando mi dolor.

Había descubierto que bajo la cabaña había una especie de cueva, por donde pasaba un rio subterráneo. Baje como pude, luego de correr la trampilla donde se encontraba la fogata dentro de la cabaña.

No me fue nada fácil ya que debía amortiguar mi caída usando mi pluma, y de igual forma al volver a tocar el suelo una nueva y más dolorosa punzada me ataco haciéndome gemir y caer de rodillas y apoyando las manos en el suelo, era inevitable mi hijo estaba por nacer…

.

En la gruta solo se oía el correr del agua y el ondear del viento a mi alrededor, había hecho una especie de escudo de viento, pero esto estaba debilitando mis, ya de por si escasas, fuerzas, no sabía cuánto podía durar pero no sería mucho esta protección.

Entonces de repente escuche unos pasos no muy lejos, aferre mas el pequeño cuerpecito a mi pecho, el cual se removió inquieto, pero no hizo ruido alguno, parecía detectar la tención del ambiente. Los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca de mí, yo no podía ver quien era ya que tenía la cabeza agachada y el brazo que tenía el abanica me sostenía a duras penas erguida.

—Kagura,— dijo la voz de mi salvador, aterciopelada y sublime como siempre.— deja de controlar el viento.— me ordeno, pero más que por su mandato, por el cansancio, deje el escudo porque no tenía más fuerzas, ya no podía mas, y dejándome vencer solté el saliente que me sostenía y solo espere que el duro suelo de roca manchado con mi sangre amortiguara mi caída, pero en lugar de eso fueron los brazos de Sesshomaru los que me sostuvieron.

—Estoy feliz que ellas venido por mi.— susurre.

—Calla, debo sacarte de aquí.— dijo alzándome del suelo con facilidad.

—Gracias,— susurre, antes que mi pequeño bebe se volviera hacia su padre, y pareciera sonreírle con ojos idénticos a los suyos, al igual que sus plateados cabellos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos?— pregunto sin mirarme, sus ojos estaban fijos en el pequeños bebe en mis brazos.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo, temía tu reacción.— le confesé apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Descansa, lo necesitas.— susurro suavemente antes de que mis ojos se serraran y perdiera toda razón de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, excepto de el sentir los labios de Sesshomaru en mi frente…

.

El llanto de un niño me trajo de vuelta de la inconsciencia, antes de abrir los ojos pude percibir que me encontraba en un tatami, en donde me estaba calentita y cómoda, pero sabía que era mi hijo el que lloraba por lo que ladee la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía el llanto. Me encontré con la dorada mirada de Sesshomaru, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con nuestro hijo en brazos y cubierto con finas telas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— me pregunto sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, pero que por extraño que parezca no era fría e indiferente, sino más bien parecía tierna, solo un poco pero lo era.

—Bien, gracias a ti.— corrí un poco el cobertor y me senté lentamente, me era extraño el lugar en el que me encontraba, parecía una casona antigua paro muy bien cuidada, como el palacio de un terrateniente.— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—De ahora en adelante nuestro hogar.— al decir eso creí que mi corazón estallaría en el interior de mi pecho,— ten, ha estado muy inquieto.— agrego pasándome a nuestro hijo envuelto y berreante.

Se tuvo que inclinar un poco para colocarlo en mis manos pero en lugar de volver a su anterior lugar se coloco a mi lado y paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, mientras mi hijo se acurrucaba y serraba sus ojos en mis brazos.

—Gracias.— dijo luego de un rato de estar observándolo dormir, Sesshomaru y yo.

—¿Por qué?— pregunte alzando mi vista hacia el Youkai.

—Por darme algo que no sabía que necesitaba.— susurro mientras acaricia la cabeza plateada de nuestro bebe y besaba mi cuello, el cual no fue sino hasta ese momento que me percate del escozor en él, me lleve una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a mi bebe.— no te lo toques.

Lo mire interrogante a los ojos y luego su mano que me mantenía sujeta la mía, no recordaba que me hubieran herido allí cuando corría para refugiarme y traer al mundo a mi bebe sin riesgos, pero ardía como si se tratase de una quemadura, tampoco era posible que fuese la quemadura en forma de araña de Naraku, porque esta se encontraba en el centro de mi espalda no en mi cuello.

—¿Qué tengo allí?— pregunte.

—Mi marca, tuve que hacerlo o hubieras muerto desangrada en el camino para acá.— acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla,— cosa que no permitiría nunca.— rosando suavemente una de sus garras por detrás de mi oreja, aporto un mecho de cabello que la cubría, solo para susurrarme,— Porque eres mía, fuiste creada para mí.— jadee cerrando los ojos al escucharlo y porque sabía que tenía razón, y que así seria por toda la eternidad…

**Esta es una nueva historia, de nuestros amados Sesshomaru y Kagura, la que siempre he considerado la mejor pareja que había en Inuyasha, espero que les guste y pasense también por mis otras historias: **_**Amor en la era Sengoku;**____**El regreso de Edward**__**;**__** Estar vivo no es igual que vivir**__**;**__** Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__**; **__**Recuperando el amor**__**;**__** Total e irrevocablemente enamorado**__**; **__**Vuelve a mí;**____**Luchare por tu amor**__**. Un besote enorme los quiero muchísimo. **_

**Chaoo …**


End file.
